Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{9}{10} \times 63\% \times 8\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 63\% = \dfrac{62.5}{100} = \dfrac{5}{8} $ $ 8\% = \dfrac{8}{100} = \dfrac{2}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{9}{10} \times \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{9}{10} \times \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{25}} = \dfrac{9 \times 5 \times 2} {10 \times 8 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{9}{10} \times \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{25}} = \dfrac{90}{2000} = \dfrac{9}{200} $